A Golden Afterlife
by Fanlover14
Summary: When Betty White visits the old set of the Golden Girls, what kind of memories will spark up as she takes her last breath in the set. Please review!


**So I know this completely out of the norm for me, but I am a big fan of the Golden Girls and decided to write a fic for them since we are only left with Betty White as the only surviving Golden Girl. Rest in Peace Blanche, Sophia, and Dorothy.**

Betty White stood there in front of the vacant lot, a pastry box in her hands as she held her cane in the other. She could feel her silver hair blow gently in the wind with the breeze. The sun setting in the far distance against the Hollywood landscape. "It's been almost forty years... forty years since I last saw the set of the Golden Girls. I'm now ninety-two years old, and most of everyone I've ever known is gone; even my three girls are gone...Estelle was the first one to go..then Bea, then Rue. I can only hope that where ever they are now...that they are finally at peace in life." Betty said to her assistant who stood there writing onto a clipboard, nodding her head as she barely paid attention to the elderly woman.

"You can leave now Jessica, I'd like to be alone for the day." Betty said as she turned her head to look at her assistant who simply nodded her head once more before walking to her car. Betty turned her back to look at the vacant building which still held the unused set she worked on for seven years. Hobbling forward, she soon walked through the door and flipped on the lights as she once again saw the infamous film set that she had grown to love and adore.

"I'm home again girls...I think this stay I'll stick around." Betty said as she hobbled forward on her cane and set down the pastry box onto the kitchen table. Setting her cane aside, Betty went to opening the box slowly as she unveiled a chocolate cheesecake inside. Walking over to the overhead cabinet, she opened it and found the plates where they had always been. Smiling, she mad her way back as she sat down onto the Wicca chair, taking a knife and cutting into the cheesecake like she had done almost forty years ago. Betty looked out towards the audience seating, which use to be always filled with eager fans. The camera's still in place, but this time permanently unattended as she blinked away a slow moving tear in her eyes. Raising her withered hands to her eyes, Betty wiped away the water that was building up as she set aside three other plates.

"Just like old times eh girls?" Betty said as she laughed to herself, only being greeted by silence in return as she cut four slices of cheesecake and set them down onto the white ceramic plates. She could almost hear the laughter of the audience, the voices of the writers, and the jokes the girls would throw at each other left and right.

Picking up her fork, Betty began to eat her slice as she felt her hand tremble with each and every bite she took.

"I love you girls...I miss you." Betty said as she felt a lone tear move it's way past her wrinkles on her face down to her chin as she took another bite of the cheesecake, finally pushing it away as she grabbed her cane and stood up. Betty walked into the living room as she stopped and smiled at the furniture and plants, remembering many funny takes they had filmed here. Walking over and reaching out her hand, Betty felt the smooth back of the Wicca furniture before turning and making her way back to her old bedroom, caressing the wood of the door before finally opening it. Walking over and putting her cane down on the end of the bed, she laid down as she felt the soft cotton pillows and bunched up the silk sheets in her hands as she remembered the scene they had filmed of her marrying a midget.

"I think I'll take one last nap in this bed...one last time." Betty said as she laid back and grabbed one of the pillows for support, the theme song playing back in her mind.

"Thank you for being a friend. Travel down the road and back again, your heart is true your a pal and a confidant. And if you threw a party, invited everyone you knew. You would see the biggest gift would be from me and the card attached would say, thank you for being a friend." Betty sung to herself as she felt a deep sleep overcome her body, before finally letting it overcome her eyes.

Another Life Later

"Rose? Rose? Rose wake up!" came a voice, waking Rose up as she opened her eyes and saw Blanche, Dorothy and Sophia there looking at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You were making a lot of awful noises in your sleep." Dorothy said as she sat down on the end of Rose's bed and patted her leg.

"Oh girls, I had this weird dream! You were all there, and I was there. We were all in a TV sitcom, and many years went by and one by one you all started to die and in the end I was left all alone. I didn't have any of you with me anymore, I had no one!" Rose said as she looked at all the girls as they stared back with sympathy.

"Well Rose Nylund, you have some of the craziest dreams I've ever heard of!" Blanche said as she grabbed her gown and ruffled it.

"Blanche please! Your the one who dreams of body builders fighting in the mud over you!" Dorothy said as she looked at Blanche and then back to Rose.

"Yea, they would rather fight each other than pick her bulbous butt up!" Sophia said bluntly, holding her bamboo purse in her hands as she stared at Rose through her thick glasses.

"Ma!" Dorothy hollered as she nudged her mother slightly, all of them turning their attention back to Rose who just giggled and laughed all of them.

"Oh girls, promise me we will never part from each other. Your my family, and family sticks together!" Rose said as she reached out and grabbed all of their hands and patted them.

"Of course sweetheart, family and sisters till the end." they all said in unison as they looked at her happily.

"Come on, let's go eat that double dark chocolate cheesecake in the fridge. This seems like the perfect time for it! Maybe then I can tell you of how this reminds me of time back in St. Olaf when I was staying with cousin Fredelbacher and my aunt Hindlbikner." Rose said as she got out of bed and hurried towards the kitchen, all of them slowly following Rose as they shook their heads sadly.

**I really hope I did well on this! It was just a unique idea I had brewing! Please review**


End file.
